


Итак, вам известна эта сцена (объявления с Капитаном Америкой)

by natashafromrussia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashafromrussia/pseuds/natashafromrussia
Kudos: 9





	Итак, вам известна эта сцена (объявления с Капитаном Америкой)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wikketkrikket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikketkrikket/gifts).
  * A translation of [So you know this scene…](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/619303) by Wikketkrikket. 



Итак, вам известна эта сцена...  
  
Я всегда находил ее немного странной. Смешной, но вызывающей много вопросов. Когда Стив записал их? Почему Стив записал их? Как у него получилось быть таким сладеньким и чересчур искренним, зная, сколько фигни ему прилетит от остальных Мстителей за это.  
В общем, сегодня моя сестра рассказала мне свой хедканон. Представьте себе сцену. Стив опирается на спинку стула, как на картинке. Питер тут же начинает говорить: "Что, наказали..." Кэп моргает. Питер неловко пытается объяснить. Оказывается, ни Кэп, ни остальные Мстители не имеют ни малейшего понятия, какое видео он имеет в виду.  
  
Так что они связываются с компанией, которая их сделала, и они клянутся всем, что это, правда, был Капитан Америка, и это была его идея. Что он пришел и сказал, как он хочет помочь молодым людям сегодня. И Мстители в шоке, потому что кто-то разгуливает везде, выполняя невероятно отличную имитацию Капитана Америки, они могли разрушить его репутацию, могли инфильтрироваться к Мстителям, но вместо этого, очевидно, они используют это, чтобы сделать глупые неловкие видео.  
  
Это абсолютно непонятно. Кто бы мог стоять за всем этим?


End file.
